


A Forest

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Deepthroating, M/M, Pubic Hair, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: Hux accepts the reverence, and Kylo is glad to provide it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the following [prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/157032824817/hux-does-not-shave-down-there-he-is-all-orange) on [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/):
> 
>  
> 
> _Hux does not shave down there, he is all orange and bushy. Kylo loves to play with his pubic hair, pull them, twist them, and just bury his face in hux fuzzy crouch. Lots of oral, and fluff,prise kink and teasing,_
> 
>  
> 
> I also want to dedicate this to [gentleman-caller](https://gentleman-caller.tumblr.com/), who I hope will enjoy this!

When Kylo enters the room, Hux’s eyes are on him immediately. He sits in the armchair, poised and elegant, boots shining and uniform pristine even after many hours on the bridge. Kylo is hyper-aware of Hux’s studious gaze as he removes his mask and carefully places it on a nearby surface. No words are exchanged as Kylo approaches.

He straddles Hux, bringing one knee and then the other to rest on either side of Hux’s thighs. The armchair is intended for only one occupant, but in this configuration, it can easily accommodate both of them. Hux doesn’t move, leaving his arms on the armrests and letting his crystal blue-green eyes bore into Kylo’s.

Kylo leans in until his lips brush against Hux’s. He keeps moving, grazing his lips and nose along Hux’s clean-shaved cheek, past Hux’s ear until Hux’s impeccably cut hair tickles the tip of his nose. Kylo inhales deeply, savouring the first whiff of _Hux_. Earlier on, Kylo had requested that Hux didn’t shower immediately before these encounters, to which Hux obliged. He also asked if Hux would consider using less stiffening product in his hair. Hux patently refused.

After a second breath, Kylo places a gentle kiss and then moves down Hux’s neck kiss by kiss until he reaches Hux’s collar. He draws back, looking to Hux. Waiting.

“You may continue,” Hux says.

To the untrained ear, Hux’s words are cold and calculated, but Kylo has long ago learned to recognise the warm undercurrent reserved only for him.

He slips a gloved finger underneath Hux’s collar leaf and undoes the hidden hook that holds the collar stand in place, then begins the process of undoing the long trail of hooks and eyelets of Hux’s shirt. Beneath the thick fabric is a charcoal gray regulation tank top. As Kylo works his way down Hux’s shirt, unhooking one hook at a time, he gently nuzzles Hux through the thinner material below. It smells of him. Strongly. Not in a bad way; Hux never seems to break a sweat.

Kylo unbuckles Hux’s belt when he gets to it. He kneels on the floor, snugly situated between Hux’s legs. With Hux free of the belt, Kylo unhooks the last few hooks and parts the shirt completely. His eyes trace up Hux’s body. Kylo notes the steady rise and fall of Hux’s chest, his pale skin and slightly protruding collarbones. The outline of a hardened nipple is visible through the tank top. Kylo sucks in a barely audible gasp and bites his lower lip. He wants it. He wants-- His eyes dart to Hux’s, begging silently, but Hux remains impassive. Kylo swallows hard and tries to calm himself. Hux will allow everything in due time.

He always does.

For now, Kylo snakes back up onto the chair, dragging his nose from Hux’s soft belly up to his neck while inhaling a single deep breath. He kisses the spot where Hux’s neck meets his shoulder, gently sucking and nibbling. Hux’s breath catches, and that’s all Kylo needs. He loses himself, mouthing anything he can get at while breathing in as much of Hux as he can. He’s still careful, though; leaving even a hint of a mark above Hux’s collar line would earn him a stern reprimand and a likely permanent ban from this particular activity.

Kylo feels a tap on his arm from Hux and he pulls back immediately to find Hux’s lips parted, his eyelids droopy, and his breaths coming slightly faster. The light pressure on his arm turns into a squeeze, and Kylo obeys, leaning in until their lips touch. Hux instantly starts mouthing Kylo hungrily, and Kylo returns the favour in kind.

Lips, tongue, teeth. It lasts until a firm grip to Kylo’s hair pulls him away. The regal general is no longer so poised. Instead, he’s panting, wanting more, but desperate to restrain himself. After a moment, the hand in Kylo’s hair tugs him downwards, and he knows that he’s finally allowed. Hux’s hand falls away from Kylo’s hair and resumes its place on the armrest as Kylo kisses down Hux’s chest. He feels Hux slowly relax and sink into his seat, only to twitch when Kylo nibbles on Hux’s nipple through the fabric of his tank top.

Kylo works his way lower until he reaches Hux’s jodhpurs, where he stops to take a hold of the end of Hux’s tank top between his teeth and yanks upwards, untucking the garment from Hux’s trousers. Using his hands is cheating, but he does it anyway, anxious to lift the now irritating tank top as soon as possible so he can admire Hux’s skin directly. Hux’s belly is as pale as his face, but lacks the pink flush. It has, however, a thin line of fuzz from Hux’s belly button and down, hinting at the hidden treasure below. Kylo rubs his nose along it, and then his lips, taking a few hairs between his lips and pulling a little before letting go.

Hux is in good shape, but he’s no warrior. A layer of softness covers his thin midsection, which Kylo nips at. First with his lips, and then, very gently, with his teeth. He works his way up, pushing the tank top out of the way with his nose as he does, until he reaches one of Hux’s tiny pink nipples. It sticks just a fraction out from Hux’s pectorals. Kylo flicks it with his tongue, then sucks it into his mouth and lets go with a smack just as Hux whimpers. Making involuntary sounds during sex is something Hux _hates_ , but for Kylo, it’s exactly the opposite -- a sign that he, Kylo Ren, is able to prevail at delivering the otherwise incredibly reserved general pleasure.

Leaving the other nipple without any attention would be unfair, so Kylo kisses his way over, nibbling his way across Hux’s small pectorals until he reaches his target. Hux is prepared this time and doesn’t verbalise. Instead, Kylo hears the sound of leather rubbing against leather as Hux clenches his fists. Kylo could spend all evening on Hux’s nipples alone, but that’s not tonight’s goal. He goes down again and settles between Hux’s knees where he intends to spend the rest of his time.

He undoes the buttons of Hux’s jodhpurs by hand. He’d prefer using his teeth. In the grand scheme of things, torn off buttons can be easily replaced, but Hux is not easily persuaded. Kylo does the bare minimum using his hands before bending down again. He presses his whole face into Hux’s crotch, inhaling deeply. Only the tiniest hint of a smell makes it through the thick fabric, but Kylo likes to do this anyhow. He burrows into Hux’s fly, bites onto the zipper and pulls down to reveal Hux’s figure-hugging gray boxer-briefs.

Hux is hard. So hard. Kylo ghosts his lips over the hidden length, warm to the touch and firm. Kylo mouths at it through the fabric all the way up to the head and back down. Finally, he allows himself to bury his nose next to the base and _inhale_. The underwear does very little to conceal Hux’s sweet and musky scent. He continues to mouth, this time focussing on Hux’s balls, until he can’t wait any longer. He reaches up to the hem and pulls it down, exposing the pink head of Hux’s cock. Hux helpfully lifts his hips to allow Kylo to pull the underwear down just far enough to gain access to his favourite treasure.

The tiny faint trail from Hux’s navel provides no hints of the wildfire it leads to. Hux’s bushy hair is everywhere. With no reason to hold back anymore, Kylo dives into it. It’s very lightly damp with sweat and smells like heaven. Kylo breathes it in as deeply as he can, then rubs his mouth all over it, fluffing it up from its state of being flattened by a long day trapped in tight underwear. Every time Kylo does this, he remembers the first time he discovered it when his bare hand slid into Hux’s pants until his fingertips encountered the wiry curls and the glee that Hux initially didn’t understand.

Now, it’s almost routine. Hux accepts the reverence, and Kylo is glad to provide it.

He grabs Hux by the hips and presses his nose into the bushy hair, breathing in every bit of Hux that he can, as if he will somehow absorb him this way. He kisses all around the perimeter of Hux’s cock, deliberately tugging at the hair with his lips. He moves down, trying to bury his nose in the crease between Hux’s crotch and his inner thigh, but it’s difficult while Hux is still so dressed, so Kylo takes what he can, revelling in Hux’s scent.

A less than patient cough from Hux tells Kylo that it’s time to move on. Regretfully, he abandons the delectable folds of skin and kisses upwards. When he gets to the root of Hux’s hard cock, he licks upwards from the hairy base to the velvety smooth shaft and the leaking tip. Kylo wraps his lips around it, sucking lightly at first and then progressively harder as he bobs his head lower and lower. He glances up at Hux’s face to find his eyes closed and his upper lip curling slightly. His breathing is heavier now, chest rising and falling in a regular rhythm. Kylo will see to that.

In a single sweep, Kylo takes Hux’s cock in to the base. His throat contracts in protest, but Kylo ignores it, electing to focus on Hux’s grunt of surprise and the tickle of that bushy red pubic hair against his nose. How unfortunate that breathing is impossible in this situation. When Kylo’s eyes start to water, he pulls off, lavishing the head of Hux’s cock with his tongue while he catches his breath. Then, he’s at it again, taking Hux in to the hilt. Repeating and repeating, and Hux is soon on the brink. His poise has evaporated completely, and he’s straining hard to control himself, but it’s hopeless. Deep-throating never fails to undo him, and Kylo uses this to maximum effect. Soon, Hux’s hands are gripping Kylo’s head and he’s coming down Kylo’s throat.

When Hux’s spasms have subsided, Kylo draws back, letting Hux’s cock fall from his mouth. Hux looks splendid with his face flushed and his chest heaving and his expression finally relaxed. In a moment of shared afterglow, Kylo slips and sends, _Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this_ , directly to Hux.

“Ren…”

Hux yanks one of his gloves off and traces a line down Kylo’s face with a single finger, all the while eyeing him with a look of open adoration. Kylo is a mess. His chin is covered with drool and his throat feels raw, but he doesn’t care. He savours Hux’s soothing touch until Hux beckons him to rest his head on Hux’s thigh. Kylo deliberately positions himself so his nose is planted at the edge of Hux’s thatch of fiery hair and closes his eyes, relishing that wonderful scent while Hux strokes his hair for as long as Hux will let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
